


【普默】他们的1989

by Wanderer2333



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - German 20th c., Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Political RPF - Russian 21st c., 普默
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: 百次践踏，千次遗忘，不足挂齿。那是结束，亦是开始，乱世无知己。
Relationships: Angela Merkel & Xi Jinping, Vladimir Putin & Angela Merkel, Vladimir Putin/ Angela Merkel
Kudos: 2





	【普默】他们的1989

后来，当她回想起1989年，总觉得百感交集。往事如烟，前头万绪，不如就从那个人说起吧。他龙卷风般骤然降落，把她井然有序的生活搅出波澜；又似春天消融的冰雪，让她在震荡起伏后回归平静。很长一段时间里，她怀疑这段经历的真实性。开始得朦胧离奇，结束得了无踪迹，宛若细致而盛大的幻觉——疲惫心灵与活跃大脑联手的产物......

夏日的清凉十分难得；安格拉却不觉得多少愉悦。她已经很多天没睡过好觉了。量子力学的研究遇到瓶颈、社区动荡，GCD和自由派矛盾爆发，冲突白热化，连安分守己的父亲都被波及。

“民主必胜！”自由派呼啸着，对自己的同胞举起手枪。

“资本家的走狗，我们走着瞧！”

熊熊燃烧的烈火将教堂的白墙涂上焦黑，所幸无人受伤。

“造孽啊！看在上帝的份上，让战争消停吧。”父亲捶胸顿足。工作场所被毁，他暂时失业了，赋闲在家；终日圣经不离手。

实验室的工作停了，她也乐得在家当书虫。某日看书倦了，彳亍而出。寒风萧瑟，落叶灿烂，心却不甚安定。

我的一生......就要在实验室里消耗么？她是喜欢科学的，其中无穷无尽的奥妙令她欣喜，却远没有到着迷的地步。很多人觉得，科学家是理性清醒的。殊不知，多数有所成就之士，无论文理，内心都是痴者。在漫漫时间长河中，无怨无悔地把生命燃尽，奉献给遥不可及乃至永无止境的追求......这般付出得到什么，又失去什么？

我该开阔心胸，摒弃狭隘，她冥想：一个人的命在浩瀚宇宙，在浩渺时间长河里连无足轻重也算不上，可大家都如此卖力地生活，不是荒谬可笑么？换个角度想，人生仅此一次，来之则安之，认真不亏。深陷思绪，安格拉踏上分岔的小径，那条鲜有人至的道路。在之后的日子里安格拉偶尔会想，要是这一天她没出去溜达、迟点出门、或没因灵魂出窍而走弯路，他们便是永远的陌生人。与他的短暂同行是福是祸？好像也说不上来。不过对于情场生涩的她，已是难得的艳遇。

——————————————

“您这是往哪去，先生。不会是间谍吧？”她故作镇定地说。意识到自己“离经叛道”之时，已通过人烟罕至的小巷，走到废弃区附近。哈，这走神的功夫，真是得了爱因斯坦真传，她被自己逗笑。目睹男子以利落的身手翻过墙，手中攥着一个文件夹，安格拉条件反射想遁逃。理智告诉她，慌忙逃窜更显可疑，万一对方揣着枪，麻烦就大了。男子金发蓝眼，冷峻的眼神带点忧郁，直勾勾看着她。随着他的逼近，铺天盖地压迫感迎面而来。

若我注定命丧于此......也就那样吧，能有什么特别值得留恋的呢。这个念头使她陡然低落，目光也黯淡下来。埋在书堆里这些年，岁月就这样悄无声息地溜走了么？

几分钟后，她毫发无损地回到大道上，唇上还弥漫着他的气息，跟西伯利亚的冬天一样寒冷。方才的一幕幕在眼前重现：

“苏联来的......俄罗斯人？”突如其来的一吻来不及躲闪，事后几秒仍晕头转向。这是耍流氓......虽不是初吻，也不代表她愿意莫名其妙被萍水相逢的陌生人下手。

算了。性命捏在人家手里，保命要紧。

“你很聪明。”这是他说的第一句话。嗓音软糯，消除大半震慑力，倒有种别样的亲和力。此人......非等闲之辈。

“伊万，还是柴可夫斯基？”她用纯正俄语问。

“呵呵，迷人的小姐，我叫弗拉基米尔。”他抓住她的手，轻若鸿毛地落下一吻。“您真好玩，我不想放你走了，允许我请您喝杯咖啡吧。”

这一切超出所有预计和逻辑，但她却找不到理由拒绝。“那是因为敌强我弱，识时务者为俊杰”，稀里糊涂允承后，她这般告诉自己。相对论没教会她如何与人打交道，尤其是面对魅力十足的男士，简直不具备招架之力。他不知来历，不明去向，天空般蔚蓝的眸中见过多少龌龊，灿烂若金的发丝承受过几番风霜？说不准是个杀手，或通缉犯。他手上拿着的也许是恐怖袭击的计划图，也许正前往总部报到的途中，不动声色策划着下一场颠覆。

“能知道您的名字么？”他彬彬有礼地问。“啊，别用这种审视的目光打量我，让我们彼此保留一点朦胧美，岂不更刺激？”

“我可不像克格勃先生，每日与危险耳鬓厮磨，”她耸耸肩。“在下不过个奉公守法的好同志。”虽说安格拉迷糊起来分分钟魂不守舍，在重要关头总能镇定自若，激发潜力后一鸣惊人。这是她最大的优点，没有之一。

“危险是适量怡情，过量伤身。”他煞有介事地说。“若您不愿透露名字，我就只好叫您‘甜心’了。”

“安格拉。”她耸耸肩。“没什么值得好奇的，一个再普通不过的名字。”

“但名字的拥有者不普通。”他说。“理科生？” (A student of Science?)

呃......我看起来这么嫩？安格拉满头黑线。“我的确是浪漫细胞短缺的人。”

他们都默契地没有追问对方的姓氏。

“放心，我教你......”他充满魅惑的声线回荡耳边，温暖的气息使她被烫伤一般迅速避开。

————————————

她是全无经验的情感小白，之前虽迫于压力和某男同学约过会，那心如止水的感觉好比和尚念佛。相比之下，他似乎颇有心得，拿捏得当。表现出适当占有欲的同时从未以过度的热情令她心生厌烦。安格拉不爱腻歪。

炎炎烈日下，他骑自行车载她游公园，逛博物馆。路上的姑娘朝他抛媚眼，他就搂住她的肩，柔情地看她，仿佛在宣告自己名草有主。安格拉说不上自己什么感觉。一方面，她没有——或者说不允许自己陷得太深，一方面被突如其来的“情人”搞得有些晕头。东柏林的夏日需要以蠢动的心和奔腾的情来体会。安格拉情愿做个局外人，但也不排斥偶尔参与纷嚷世间，尤其当同伴是个有智商有颜值的神秘人。

“不进去么？”柏林大教堂外，他挑眉问。

“坦白说我不是十分相信这些怪力乱神之谈，”她说。“但不得不说教堂真的美。你不一起么？哦，也对，你是东正教徒，这么做是对神的冒犯吧？”

“我是GC党员。但你说对了，内心深处我是个教徒，渊博的安格拉小姐。”

“呃，别逗我笑。”她嗤之以鼻。“你的德语比我的俄语好多了。我们对对方文化的理解不在一个层次上。”

“我一向欣赏德国人的坚韧不拔，以及对国家的忠诚和荣誉。”

“啊，关于这点......哪个国家的坚韧隐忍不是逼出来的？至于荣誉，恕我直言，亲爱的弗拉基米尔，你说着违心话时，脑海里闪过哪些画面？”第三帝国崩塌后，忠诚和荣誉不仅被埋葬，还彻底贬为禁词，这是人尽皆知的。

“世界不太平，”他说。“奸佞之人会跳出来兴风作浪。英雄，或枭雄——也会顺势而起。世上万物都有两面性：一种正义的对立面是另一种正义。”

“您怎么突然像哲学家了？文科生就是扯淡专家。”她笑道。“有时我会想，假如二战的走向改变，苏德情况对调，又是怎么一番光景。”

“实话说，两国都混得不顺。”他话锋一转，略有些沉重地说。“国家兴亡，苦的是底层百姓，奈何好领导可遇不可求，遇上坏时代，就认命，乖乖做炮灰吧......”

“你相信体制的优越么？”

“哦，我的小布尔乔亚，你怎么会提出如此显而易见的问题？难道内心的红色信仰在万恶的ZB主义的侵蚀下动摇了？”

“少来。”她没形象地翻了个白眼。“GC主义在乌托邦方可实现，但现实什么状况，你想必心知肚明。”末日在逼近。

“你信么？”他把问题抛回去。

“体制这东西是为人所用的，本无显著的优劣之分。如你所说，领导极为关键，还有一点就是精神面貌吧。现在的德意志......”沦落、凌乱、动荡。令人痛心。

回家后，她百思不得其解，平时实验室里金口难开的闷葫芦，怎么会跟一个陌生人谈起如此敏感的话题？弗拉基米尔先生是个知道名字的陌生人，她不曾寄望于看透他。大概对着毫无牵绊的人，才能放下防线，敞开心扉，她总结。安格拉从小沉默寡言，散发“生人勿进” 的气息，天生懂得设防，知心朋友没几个。哈，搞不好适合从政，她自我解嘲。实际上多数人不愿思考艰深的问题，选择浑浑噩噩的活着。曾经，我们有黑格尔、席勒一众伟大的思想家撑起了民族的脊梁。而今，国家分裂，矛盾激化，自相残杀的戏码屡屡上演。

“德意志，她在哪里？我找不到那块地方。”这振聋发聩的质问由迷茫诗人于德国统一前夕悲愤写下，一个世纪后再度应景。总得有人站出来终止这一切，这是历史的规律。那个人此刻在哪，在想什么，是否已经开始行动？无数问题盘旋在脑海里，使她更困扰。

日后，百无聊赖的她回顾这段时光，总能发现隐秘的细节，引发感慨回味。其中一个便是思想上的转变。我竟然在与他的“交往”中萌发了政治意识，不得不叹一句“冥冥之中自有安排”。还是说这团火存在已久？他充当催化剂的角色，加上历史的推波助澜，一点点让她踏上无回程的征途。

————————————

弗拉基米尔失踪的几天里，安格拉心神不宁。

“这丫头，不会是谈恋爱了吧？”老爸戏谑。

心脏漏了一拍，安格拉安慰自己：我仅是迷恋探险的感觉，这也是科学家的良好品质。

“很抱歉爽约，睿智的小姐。你一定能谅解，我遇到了点麻烦事。”他不声不响出现在她身边。“但我会补偿你的，请点歌。”间谍先生带着小提琴出现，颇有一番迷人风情。

于是，浓郁里的夜色里，施普雷河边响起《莫斯科郊外的夜晚 》和《月光鸣奏曲》，久久回荡在耳际，连风都不忍带走余音。

“我更喜欢瓦格纳的歌剧，亲爱弗拉基米尔。”弗拉基米尔的技术不算精湛，胜在感情充沛，风姿卓越。她不想夸他；反正他一定对自己的优秀了然，不消别人多说。

“因为伟大的元首永存你心？”他自然不是脸皮薄的人，赤裸的挑衅充耳不闻，稍有不慎还会反被将一军。

“不，是团结的德意志永远值得我为之奋斗。”

她与他争辩存在主义，讨论《罗马假日》。“那不仅是肤浅的爱情片，它关于自由和理想。可惜的是，公主的幻梦只持续了一天。”

“足够了。”他说：“人类本就是地球的过客，只争朝夕，枉论长短。”

又一次，他云淡风轻地问。“你对东方大国的前景怎么看？”

“问错人了吧，我不是很懂政治。”安格拉说：“它不是你们苏维埃的老情人么？”

“心已离散，旧情未了。”

“人与人、国与国，都讲究‘羁绊’二字啊。”

“你认为它能红多久？”他锲而不舍。

“不好说。”

多年后，在杭州二十国峰会宴尽，宾客散得七七八八后，德国总理和俄国总统得体地碰了碰杯。目光流转，眼神遥远，心照不宣。

“月色正好，红色更好。”长年累月的间谍功底不是盖的，他的德语有些生疏，但依然信手拈来......“红不红，都是为了让广大公民过上好日子，希望各国保持沟通和友好，一起往这目标前进。”她回复，想起之前的忠告，笑容由礼貌转为苦涩。

星光熠熠的晚间，他再度邀舞遭拒。虽不恼火，却也有些挫败。无奈笑笑，开始循循善诱，犹如导师附体。“你有智慧的脑袋和正确价值观，若学会圆滑，对未来事业会有莫大裨益。”

“左右逢源？”她诧异道。“我不喜欢那种两面三刀的游戏。”

“你是不屑于玩吧？”他一语道破。“没办法，世界就是这么庸俗。有才之人为了往往需要降低自己的格调来适应平庸者。”

见她有些愣住，他连忙补充。“随便说说，不必当真。”

他确实看得很明白，这么清醒的人怎会选择间谍这种需要信仰的工作？估计是野心驱使，也可能是那名为情怀的虚无缥缈的东西在作祟。尚未入圈的她怎么看政客？每当安格拉追溯前尘，试图寻找青涩的少女，恍然发现自己活成了年轻时最讨厌的样子。没法子， 生活本是骗子，而你我都是拿着空白剧本的戏子。

“每个伟人都有污点，”她侃侃而谈。“这恰恰是他们有血有肉的证据。我厌恶歌功颂德的说辞，镀上或过于强烈的光环会造成欺骗。”事过境迁，故国入梦时，间谍是否会嘲笑科学家？是否会略带怜悯地目睹她掷地有声的话变成响亮耳光，打回自己脸上。成年人的世界里没有好坏，只有立场。当年的天真只能以“年少轻狂”来搪塞，无以剖析，不堪执着。

————————————

与他一块的日子里，焦灼跌宕是家常便饭，欢喜与安宁也时而浮现。渐渐的，后者越发缺稀，象征着进入倒计时的纯真年代；前者发酵得势，预示着风雨欲来的飘摇人心。空气里有什么不一样了。她从未拥有他，在心里却失去了他无数次。因此，当想象成为现实，失踪成为诀别（在彼时来看），安格拉没有撕心裂肺的痛，反倒有一丝不真实感。接着，涌上排山倒海的迷惘。

从睡梦中惊醒，连睡衣都没换，穿上皮靴狂奔在道路上。到处灯火通明，大批游行的人不肯离去，男女老少皆有之。大家交头接耳：出事了，听说GCD要倒台，走资派还是赢了！混乱中，她跟着人潮往前，感受思想抽离大脑。那堵不可逾越的墙，终究在愤怒和遗憾的交织下永久倒塌，那令人闻风丧胆的红色恶魔的气数恐怕也到了尽头。墙倒众人推，字面意思。安格拉在茫茫人海中见到了那人一闪而逝的脸。

没有追，不必追。

国家的历史，她见证了，以旁观者的身份。攒动的人头、狂热的高呼，咆哮和毁灭。冰冻三尺非一日之寒，与历史潮流博弈的人，基本要惨淡收场。红色的褪去不是一蹴而就，而是一点一滴的淡化。身处其中，安格拉反而感受不深。她知道东方大国很长一段时间内对东欧剧变嗟叹唏嘘，引以为戒；对她来说只是水到渠成罢了，不足为奇。如此的压迫与分裂不可能永远持续，欧洲是资本主义大本营，这一抹被他国控制的红是如此脆弱，能撑这些年已经是理想的光环加持。信念消逝得悄无声息，顷刻间山河变色，沧海桑田。此乃抗争胜利还是小人得志？取决于你的角度。断壁残桓之下，废墟风尘之中，赋予了德国民众几许希冀和忧思。

有人说：“巴黎永远是巴黎，但柏林从不是柏林。”此言不虚。稍不留神，就成了故国遗孤，时代弃民。

这是幸福还是悲哀？幸福是谁的幸福，悲哀是谁的悲哀？

每个人都有权利按自己的意愿过活。但更多时候，不是你创造了未来，是未来召唤着你，安格拉深有体会。鲜花的香气，令人微醺；伏特加的烈度，呛人不浅。结束了吗？游荡的她在震耳欲聋的劲爆场面中，心潮澎湃。迷离的眸子聚焦、清晰、尖锐起来。我怎么觉得，精彩才刚开始......一起赏过星光璀璨，摆渡于严肃和烂漫的岁月，无疑是扭转乾坤最佳的前奏。

史书如此记载：1989是不平凡的年份。柏林墙轰然倒塌，随之而来的是东欧剧变——意识形态拉锯战的落幕。成千上万的人被时代洪流推搡着，陷入漩涡；有些侥幸存活，其他则如红色大旗，消逝在苦难深重的年代，不配拥有姓名。

百次践踏，千次遗忘，不足挂齿。那是结束，亦是开始，乱世无知己。

火焰倒映在她眼眸粲如星火，安格拉坚信德国会脱胎换骨，重塑辉煌。若要复活，必须先死过。复活，复活吧，我的国。让我用余生陪伴您。人死不可复生，但国家可以有多次生命——直到最后一个子民死去，或从最后一位爱她的人心里消失，那才是国家不可逆转的死亡，悲到骨髓里的葬礼。而德国还远远未到那山重水复的地步。

隔着薄纱回望，好的坏的都被美化。每场经历都是成长，能领悟多少看个人造化。虽然她是自由意志的坚定捍卫者，上天却站在科学家这边。“你跟物理博士讲天命？别搞笑了，那是概率问题。”

安格拉堕入梦境，里头有他低沉的笑声和深邃的眼睛。

————————————

安格拉

我脑子一片空白，甚至有几分懈怠与麻木。大家或忧心忡忡，或激情四射地讲述对未来的期许和忐忑；我是实验室里唯一沉默的人。并非没有波动。正好相反，我千头万绪，日不安夜难魅。

生存或死亡是一个问题。革新还是保守，是一代人不得不做的选择，是我的纠结和忧愁。

正神游物外，实验室主任将我拉回现实，邀请我参加哀悼会。

“为逝去的红色时代告别！”他无比哀痛地说。“我相信，GC主义的幽灵仍飘荡在这片土地上空，这可是马克思的故乡！即使我们目前失败了......”

“您不怕被当局清算？”

“老了，也不知何时就要去见马克思。这时候还遮遮掩掩，活着岂不太了无意趣？随我来吧。”

哇，顶风作案，是个勇士......或者说烈士更恰如其分。

我摇头。“谢谢您的好意，主任。父亲身体不大好，我恐怕得回去陪他，您多保重。”

为何说那话？大概，我心里已隐约有预感，科学不是我的归宿。

在回家路上走走停停，我觉得一阵空虚，脸上一片冰凉，嘴里咸味蔓延。为什么落泪？为了再难追回的他，再难赎回的青涩，再难回溯的理想世界。

一位哲学家说过，“人不可能第二次踏进同一条河流。”所以之前与他逍遥忘我的女孩，和现在彷徨凄楚的我，不是一个人。

世上再无科学博士安格拉，联邦德国首任女总理默克尔取而代之。

数十年后，东方大国的崛起促使我拿起书，钻研其经济策略，历史文化顺带了解。仿佛回到埋首书海的研究员年代，怅然总伴随着怀旧一同到来，我提醒自己切勿沉溺。目光停留在“大疯一趟两相忘，悲喜穿肠莫挂怀。”上，对东方大国的长命奥妙有了些心得。如此细致优美的语言——能把深浅不一，千回百转的情思巧妙捕捉，将晦涩文化融入民族血骨，在过去和未来间剪搭建桥梁，把无数人的心神凝聚起来。这句说到心坎里的话，勾勒出不少生动画面......

“送您，总理女士。”他嗫嚅的嗓音得体庄重，表情到位，收放自如。我鼻头一酸，然而为了立场，绝不能哭......娇艳的花朵一如那天，但我们老了，一切都不复曾经。灿灿的金发日渐稀少，发际线不保，秃顶在即。神奇的是，深邃冷酷的眼睛变得友善温暖。政治只会把人心肠变硬，哪有这等反效果？果然是伪装大佬，水太深......这些年的跌摸滚爬，他受了几分苦楚和暗算，吃了多少冷箭和抹黑？还有那如意随形的孤独。呵呵，鉴于我俩之前的职业，都是最耐得住寂寞的。我每个睡倒实验室，挑灯奋战的静谧夜晚；他每个背井离乡，与死神擦肩而过的玩命瞬间，转化为坚毅灵魂最珍贵的宝藏：冷静的大脑、死磕的意志和不畏艰难的精神。

看着电视上的他手放经书、念着就职誓言、苦大仇深的眼神恍若当年，我是吃惊的。间谍先生居然做到这个位置，始料未及啊。柏林墙匆匆一别，失魂落魄回家，发现门口静静躺着束向日葵。本想随手一扔，却仍悻悻然拿了花瓶装起来。

“一个朋友送的。他是个战士，在柏林冲突中丧生。”这是我对父亲的说辞，倒也不完全是子虚乌有。我的柏林奇遇，跟着飘散的红色一道终结不反，随着倒下的城墙一去无痕了。别自欺欺人，你根本没有遗忘他，甚至不太愿意想那个名字，默克尔嘲讽安格拉。弗拉基米尔竟是他的真名，当时我并不相信。

“谢谢您，弗拉基米尔先生，有劳您破费。”在媒体的卡擦卡擦的快门声中，我直呼起名。状似莽撞之举，实则在无形间塑造亲民形象。况且，是他不按常理出牌在先，我的回应礼数周全且诙谐轻松，证明自己开得起玩笑。一箭双雕。

“通俄门”的消息很快炒得沸沸扬扬，无良媒体恨不得天下大乱，我只当八卦新闻。治理一个国家，称不上焦头烂额，也是日理万机。某日，友人送我一壶伏特加，啜饮一口，翻开新闻，赫然是数月前我们相视而笑的“温馨”画面，被网友yy得无法无天 。如今升级成“送花”，网上一定更炸锅，讨论得更如火如荼......之前某网友啼笑皆非地在推特@我，推送普默视频（天啊是不是有人火眼金睛悉破了真相），着实大开眼界。年轻人的世界太疯狂，不得不服老。放任思绪飘渺，我编织着荒诞的故事：社会主义阵营的深沉东德科学家和干练苏联间谍王邂逅在风起云涌的1989，一时天雷勾地火，以缠绵悱恻的虐恋作理想的挽歌。

在政坛的高压锅下，我学会幽默应对非难和指责；不然心累的时候可没人帮我扛。

风永远不会停；我们的路，也绝对汇不到一起。但那有什么关系呢？年轻气盛时的放纵不会成为永恒的光彩，顶多是转瞬即逝的灿烂。被历史的巨浪裹挟，好或坏尚未可知，气势上不能输了。这么想着，我开怀地笑，与习主席老朋友似地由译者一来一往交谈。我赞叹东方大国进步神速，令人眼前一亮，宾至如归。习主席憨厚地笑着，肯定了德国在制造业方面的过人之处。老实的面相下藏着多少心计与谋略？登上这位置的人，走过的路未必光明磊落、双手绝非干净无暇，脑子不可能简单迟钝。

气氛正热，烟火表演拉开序幕。习主席说，这叫“火树银花”，他们老祖宗几百年前的发明。它是火药诞生后新的里程碑，促成生活质量的飞跃，也是情趣的展现。对，传承与延续是东方大国的主流基调。战火纷飞时，人们靠它团结抗敌；风生水起时，人们用它制定发展方针。我们欧洲对统一与传承没有这么深的执念，但对罗马的分崩离析仍有挥之不去的遗憾。古往今来，历史是一场场轮回，人生亦然。我的过去无法更改，未来是否也逃不出命运的安排？

耀眼的烟花使目光闪烁，心思动摇。我下意识瞟了他一眼，明明都不是煽情之辈，却在眼神交叉的刹那，灼伤般迅速流转开。烟火的爆炸声恰似枪声惊心动魄，政坛的风云诡谲还更上一层楼。

烟花易冷，人事易分，是东方大国独有的韵味和意境。再热闹的场合，配上古色古香的屋舍和波光潋滟的西湖，哪还有多少纷扰（竟意外的清幽）？凄凉感盘踞不去，风沙迷了眼眸，脑子还不断运转。瞬息万变的现代世界，机遇与危机并存，运气与实力同等重要。无论辉煌潦倒，历史的滚滚车轮都一视同仁，无情碾过，抹去泪水与微笑。我仰望苍穹，再度回到风云激荡的1989......那年，我睁开了眼睛；那年，我决心以一己之热温暖寒冰。

有人觉得，站在权利的巅峰是坐拥天下，世间万物垂手可得的辉煌。我认为，“高处不胜寒”和“孤家寡人”是更确切的描述。在设定目标，野心觉醒的刹那，我便做好准备，为国家和事业奉献所有。

身不由己的事十有八九，然而两败俱伤不是既定的结局。在某怡然自得的惬意午后，也许我们能相视而笑，共赏一部好莱坞电影。面对俗气的剧情和夸张的特效，我们不妨开启“吐槽模式”，像当年那样肆意挥霍，畅谈古今。你笑颜依稀，无奈地叫“我的小布尔乔亚”；而我会趁你被剧情无聊得昏昏欲睡时，凑上前，将嘴唇贴近你脸颊。

——————————

弗拉基米尔

人的一生说长不长，说短不短，几番起落，经历的事真不少。少年时代遇见《盾与剑》，在我心底播种下报国的种子，奠定了之后的路。我爱伟大的祖国么？毋庸置疑。爱的是苏维埃还是俄罗斯？偶尔会犹豫。

都一样，我告诉自己：她是我的国，我的人民，我需要守护的土地。但心里的声音阴魂不散：“你想念苏联——苏维埃——苏——”

该死，故国不堪回首，故人何以寻得？

有一件事一直盘旋在我脑际，确实地说是一个女孩。从年龄上看，在我们第一次见面时，她就称不上女孩了，但她的气质和心理是年轻的。并非幼稚或浅薄，是涉世未深，风霜高洁。兼具理科生的严谨推理和哲学家的深刻想象。理智、克制、坚毅，这样的人怎会喜欢浪漫？其实，人不仅是口是心非的生物，还屡屡能挖掘出令自己吃惊的一面。再怎么老神在在，大气庄重，她仍被这从天而降的“恋情”拨乱心弦。

我知道，因为我也是这样。

无心的调笑、无意间流露的真情最为致命。虽不具备客观意义上的美貌，甚至不爱笑，十分保守而神秘——她的内在世界一定是丰富的，藏匿着不为人知的斑斓。深埋其中的大胆念头、鸷伏的欲望、淡淡萦绕着的忧伤，还有放下戒备时不经意流露的渴望何时会长成参天大树，震惊世人？

她是喜欢我的大脑、我的脸庞，或只是对逃避上瘾？深究没有意思，尤其对渺渺往事苦苦思索，更是徒劳无功。然而我还是不由得想了解她的想法。她登上那个位置后倒更好猜。清晰定位，重任在肩，每个人都不只属于自己，身后是祖国荣光和人民的期盼。

安格拉，安格拉，我轻唤她的名讳。名字是有魔力的，乃持有者和获悉者的双向牵引。平淡无奇的名字。宣诸于口，却如章鱼触手似的扫过心里的柔软角落，连语气也不自觉地温柔起来。未来的俄国总统到异国执行任务期间出轨了未来的德国总理？我们分明什么也没做，不是么？牵个手，碰个唇，似是而非的告白，不着边际的对话，假作真时真亦假。

若相遇是偶然，相互倾慕便是必然。那次我接到情报去取文件夹，与其他势力短暂较量后胜出，毫发未伤。对方是小帮派的人，看到我的克格勃徽章吓破了胆，二话不说撒腿就跑。情报到手，我正撤离场地，很快意识到坏了事。一名书卷气浓厚的女生摇曳而来，她眼睛放空，活在自己的世界里。我脑海里走马观花地闪过干掉她的一千零一种方式，竟难以决断。感觉都不对劲，仿佛违背了内心某种神圣的指令。

我对这羞耻的软弱暗暗愤怒。祖国把光荣的使命交给我，到关节时刻我摇摆不定，对得起组织的信任么？我不是没杀过人，踌躇什么？

内敛而炽烈的眸子与我视线交错，心口勒紧，呼吸一窒。魔鬼附体了似的，我俯身吻了她......

疯狂数月间，柏林对我不再是普通的城市。她清新芬芳、变幻无常、生机勃勃，同时也压抑而痛苦。不告而别是永远的遗恨。那千钧一发的时刻，武装分子围攻克格勃总部，气势汹汹。兵临城下的危机把我推到命运的十字路口。我按兵不动，眼神冷冷地扫射，说出那句流传甚广的话：“这是苏维埃联盟的地盘，我们有武器和恶犬等候敌人。再向前一步，后果自负！”那些凶神恶煞的人尽是纸老虎，很快作鸟兽散。我跑到地窖把加密文件付之一炬。火光照映在脸上，与她相处的点滴似乎也随之灰飞烟灭。

但我知道她会涅槃重生，就像伤痕累累的俄罗斯。若能穿越回1991 年的圣诞，我会不会一枪毙了戈地图，试图改变历史轨迹呢？帝国的倾塌不是朝夕间发生的。所谓“千里之堤，溃于蚁穴”。个人的力量太单薄，如何抵抗强大趋势？

那刻骨铭心的夜晚，我关掉电视后倒了杯伏特加，浓度最高的一款。我酒一杯杯入喉，烟一根根吞吐，一直沉默着。血是冰冷的，不过胸膛涌过一股股热浪。是民众、命运、国家三重力量的汇集，把我推到历史的转捩点。当我应记者之约，口述孤身一人保卫德累斯顿总部的情景，脑子一嗡，瞬间回到风雨飘摇的年份，爱恨诛心。透过厚重的时光帷幕，感受1989年席卷柏林的烈火。 

乱世中，每天站起来的人和倒下的一样多。无人知晓死后坟墓上会是鲜花还是狗屎。映在你眸里的我，还是当年英姿飒爽的样子么？这是个不需要答案的问题。时光不会让任何人独善其身。生命中有过的所有灿烂，都要用寂寞来偿还。

历史和未来一样崭新。我的宏图，祖国的宽广大路，在未到来的将来等候。

风尘仆仆来到暗影疏香的杭州，我又看见了她。身形发福，眼神不似曾经闪烁，身上锐气减去大半，越发往慈祥大妈的方向靠拢。但她还是安格拉，还是不苟言笑，还是与周遭格格不入，多年的政治生涯消磨不了她的傲骨。

“望着这湖水，让人生出许多无端感慨。”我凝视美丽的西湖，对风度翩翩的招待小哥说。他是个勤快的人，察言观色，俄语一流，服务让人挑不出一点毛病。

“不知普京总统是否听过我们的一句古诗，叫‘烟波江上使人愁’。是我愚钝，翻不出其美感和悲怀。”他露齿一笑。“这西湖虽不是大江大海，也是古往今来许多名人志士到过的地方。普京总统今日莅临古迹，体悟如此之深，也算跨越时空的限制，与先贤们神交了一番啊。”

醉的人一直都在，一代又一代。醒的人如一阵风沙，微不足道，一去不复返。在杭州想念柏林，从柏林瞻望莫斯科，矫情应笑我。

没完没了的会议和礼仪后，明天便要启程回返莫斯科。签完一叠叠文件，握了无数次手，脸部肌肉笑得酸痛，我脱力地靠在轿车座椅上，放纵思绪从繁重公事上转移，昨晚那幕立刻浮现。无论我到哪去，经历了什么，都应该记住过去是假的。我告诫自己：回忆是一条没有归途的路，已往的春天无法复原，那狂乱又坚韧的理想归根结底不过是一种瞬息即逝的现实。

却足以以假乱真，制造出永恒的幻象。

轻轻为她披上外套时她猛然僵硬的身躯，转身四目相对时无法抑制的惊喜。“天色不早了，注意保暖，安格拉总理。”我说。虚以委蛇，真假难辨。利益向来是最纠缠不清的，比感情更甚。

时间这个魔法师，把桀骜不羁的间谍和文静寡言的科学家变成了什么面目全非的人啊。伤痛孤寂后，没有人会后悔。因为活着便是意想不到的旅程——酸甜苦辣的盛宴，曲终人散的残宴，胜利总伴随着遗憾和留恋。

作曲家苏佩曾说：“你太疯狂了，我的孩子，你真该去柏林！”有朝一日，我能卸下总统身份回到柏林去看看当时的一草一木么？

“我们之间最近的距离是嘴对嘴，但中间隔了两个国家。”当晚，奏完《莫斯科郊外的夜晚》，我们谈起了东方大国和GC主义，甚至扯到感情和忠诚。讲到“如何定义你我关系”时，安格拉笑着撂下这话。如今追忆，不由得感叹其预见性。

人生起伏，只有变化亘古不变。若我能活到退休，她可安然离职，我们或可再度结伴，畅游柏林。我会陪她走过柏林墙的残骸，摩挲岁月的痕迹。也可以回到柏林大教堂，欣赏里头的壁画。这次，我会陪她进去的。又或许她已经厌倦了宗教，麻木于浮华的艺术；那么我会送她一套暖和的棉袄、耳套和护手，请她在莫斯科红场吃冰淇淋。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 历史事件真假参半，勿当真。 2. 灵感来源: 两人的图(有些眼神特别暧昧2333) 以及老福特的另一篇普默文《柏林童话》。
> 
> 送花和披衣都是真的，有图为证...(这俩的相处方式有点像相识多年的老朋友😂)。《盾与剑》激励大帝走上间谍道路是网上查到的说法。克格勃总部事件和普大帝那句话还挺有名的，应该属实。


End file.
